The Four Horsemen Guardian Protectors of the Universe
by TheHarbringerofDeath
Summary: Percy is betrayed by those that he cares for but he isn't the only one. Along with 3 others the 4 of them become the strongest fighting force in the universe but what happens when they have to help those that they have sworn to forget.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the four horsemen of the Apocalypse everything belongs to Rick Riordan and the bible.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

* * *

**Prologue:**

Order and Chaos, the two most powerful beings in the Universe as well as its Creators, Protectors and Guardians. But there was also a third creator at the start and he was their brother, Void and he is so powerful that he is able to beat his Brother Order and Sister Chaos in battle when he is at full strength.

At the start of the Universe they were said to be incredibly close with one another but then one day something changed, to this day nobody knows exactly what happened between the three but they split apart. Void turned evil and attacked his siblings and when Order and Chaos fought back it caused so much destruction that even 20 million years on from that day debris from the planets destroyed in the battle still float through all the galaxies.

To this day nobody knows what happened to Void, some say he died, others believe he was sent into his namesake to spend the rest of eternity but Order and Chaos new better. Void had escaped from them on that fateful day even though he was incredibly weak from the battle and they believe that he is out there, gathering his forces, getting stronger and just waiting for the right moment to attack.

Knowing that the day for the final battle would eventually come, Order and Chaos started gathering forces of their own, an army of elite warriors called the Army of Order and Chaos; it was made up of people from all over the universe but they all had one thing in common that they were betrayed and forgotten by those that they loved and they would have all but given up hope if they were not given the chance to join the army or they were amazing warriors and were brought back from the dead to have a second chance and make a new family with siblings and Order and Chaos as your father and mother figures. As time went on and the army got bigger Order and Chaos felt that something was still missing and that is when they heard of the story created by the mortals down on the Original Planet (Earth).

The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

It was said that the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse would be seen flying over the sky the day that the end of the world comes and that the earth would turn into molten lava and that the seas would turn into blood and that they would cause fire to rain down from the heavens which would cause all life on the planet to end.

The First Horsemen, Conquest, was said to be the king of all kings, and his horse the king of all beasts, and is also said to be a great leader as to why he leads the Four Horsemen into battle. He wears a crown on his head as well as pure white armour like that of a star seen on the night sky and carries a bow by his side, he is also said to never have been beaten in battle and that he never will be beaten in battle, as to how he gained the name Conquest, he also has the ability to make anyone that gazes at him to kneel before him so he can shoot them in the back of the head with ease and to also control electricity and the winds.

The Second Horsemen, War, is said to do nothing but bring bloodshed to the battlefield and it is said when the battle is over, if he has participated in it, that a new river of nothing but blood shall be seen in his wake. He wears blood red armour with a helmet that covers the entirety of his face, which is said to be made out of his victims own blood, and also carries a huge sword that he swings from atop his mighty steed to slice of the heads of his enemy, as well as him having the ability to create wars with just a single thought and control fire and light.

The Third Horsemen, Famine, brings forth the loss of food and water once he appears, taking it not just from the ground but from the homes of families as well. He wears simple pitch black pants and t-shirt as well as having a scarf around his neck that covers his face up to the nose but when he fights he can create pitch black armour to cover himself, his weapon, a pair of scales that turn into a whip which strangle the life out of someone as well as having the ability to speed up time so they die of starvation or dehydration as well as having control over water and earth.

The Fourth and Final Horsemen, Death, is believed to bring nothing but death and destruction in his wake and the only time someone survives his wrath is when he is ordered by Conquest to leave them be. He comes forth unto the world in a pale grey cloak that is always with the hood up so no one can look into his eyes as it is prophesised that anyone who looks into his eyes will die instantly and underneath the cloak is a ghostly grey armour that makes him look invisible to the human eye, his weapon is the scythe and he uses it to reap the souls of the living so that they join his ever growing army of the dead and to be able to control shadows and the dead.

Each of the Horsemen also gain the powers of the Gods which means that they can teleport to different places in an instant, create anything they wether it is food or a table and chairs and they were also immortal which made it impossible for them to be killed in battle.

When this story reached Order and Chaos they believed that should their brother Void appear once more that they should create an elite group of four of the most powerful warriors from the Original Planet to join the Four Horsemen of Order and Chaos and when this was decided by the two they got to work creating the horses that will belong to each of the riders.

In the story the horses were said to be just as powerful as their riders each with their own powers to lend their strength in the apocalypse as well as to protect their riders from others so when Order and Chaos made the horses they followed the story to the letter.

The horse of Conquest was created as the king of all beasts, like its master if an enemy creature looks it in the eye they will automatically bow before it, as well as being able to make them do anything it wants with just a thought and also course electricity through its body to stop anyone other than its rider from touching it. It can create armour for itself like its fellow horses in a heartbeat as well as it always wears a crown on its head like its rider. The horse and its armour is pure white with pictures of those that rider and horse have conquered together and as one.

The horse of War has the ability to control the blood of an enemy to make them do what it wants, to boil it so they burn from the inside out, to freeze their blood or even drain them of it and as a way to stop people from touching it, fire is controlled by the horse to stop them from getting to close. The armour the horse wears along with its body colour is blood red and the armour, like its master's, is said to be made of the blood of its enemies as well as having spikes coming from the armour in many different places to instil fear in the enemies.

The horse of Famine was said to have the ability that were ever it stood grass and plants would wither and die where as water would simply evaporate into nothing but air, it also controls the plants to strangle the life of its enemies and should anyone try to touch it they would lose all water and food in their body making it so they are nothing but a shrivelled up old corpse. This horse is as black as the darkest reaches of space and when you look closely at its armour it almost looks as if you can see the ribcage because it has not been feed any food.

The horse of Death has razor sharp teeth that can cut straight through the body of its enemy without a second glance, with just one look it can kill a man straight away and when someone tries to touch it they get sent to their immediate death. Death's horse is a pale gray almost as if it is invisible like a ghost and its armour looks as if it is almost got the bones of the horse sticking out of it.

Each rider and horse's suit of armour was made of Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Mortal Steel and Chaos Silver which combined, makes it impenetrable to all known weapons.

The horses also had their own will which meant that nobody, not even Order and Chaos, could decide which people are to ride the horses as only they themselves can decide who they will listen to. They have stayed locked up in a stable for over 20 millennium waiting for the day that someone will be worthy enough to be chosen, starting with Conquest and then the others, but slowly Order and Chaos are starting to loss hope that the horses will choose anyone but the day is coming, it's coming soon, when the Four Horsemen shall rise to defeat Void.

* * *

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the four horsemen of the Apocalypse everything belongs to Rick Riordan and the bible.**

**Please Review the Story**


	2. Chapter 1: The Rise of Conquest - Part 1

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the four horsemen of the Apocalypse everything belongs to Rick Riordan and the bible.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Rise of Conquest - Part 1**

Percy's POV

Who would have thought that they would have the guts to do this to me, the person that has saved them and the whole world twice? Alright, how about I back up a bit and start from the beginning like what I am called, my name is Percy Jackson, defeater of the Minotaur, the Three Furies, Ares the God of War, Kronos the Titan of Time (as well as the King of Titans), as well as the Primordial Goddess of Earth Gaea and supposed Hero of Olympus and many other titles as well. You would think after doing all of that that I would be a hero but no I was degraded to a loser because of some brat defeating a hellhound.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Camp Half-Blood_

_I had just returned from visiting my mom in New York when I found that there was a new camper in the Apollo Cabin called Alec Daniels, now normally this wouldn't have bothered but this camper had an ego the size of the sun (no pun intended) and the thing is that everyone at camp believed that he was the best thing to ever enter the Camp because he defeated a hellhound with no experience, hello, I defeated a Fury and the Minotaur before I got to camp, but no that wasn't as good as a hellhound. _

_Slowly one by one my friends left me because he blamed me for things that he did, Katie left because apparently I destroyed her strawberry patch, Clarisse because I broke her spear on purpose, Travis and Connor because I stole their prank kit, Will abandoned me because I took his medical kit that was a gift from his father, Jake Mason believed I destroyed the gift that he was making for his father and my father disowned me believing the lies as well and saying that I was failure and him asking why I couldn't be more like Alec, but I mean come on you would expect them all to remember that my fatal flaw was loyalty meaning I couldn't do any of that stuff even if I wanted to. _

_The rest of the Gods except Ares and Dionysus left me as well, with Ares and Dionysus being the only ones that believed that Alec did all of the things that I got blamed for, I know, it's ironic that the two Gods that hated me the most were the only ones that actually believed me when I said that I didn't do any of it, but considering they were outnumbered they couldn't really do anything even if they wanted to. Eventually I only had Chiron, Grover, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth left by my side at camp, but even they left me._

_Chiron was the first to go._

_I was sitting on the beach contemplating going back home to my mom and Paul when Chiron came up to me and said that he had news for me about my mother, when I asked him what it was, without any pain, hurt or remorse he looked down at me and said that they died while they were flying back to new York on an airplane when it crashed due to being hit by a lightning bolt in a freak storm and without another word he left me, alone on the beach to wallow in my grief. The next thing I know, I heard the dinner horn and went for dinner but when I arrived I heard Chiron telling the camp about his favourite student and calling them up, I went to move up when he said the name that haunts me to no ends now, Alec Daniels, and everyone was clapping for him and that is when I knew that Chiron had left me as well._

_Grover followed soon after believing that I had burned down Junipers tree which in turn caused her to die and Grover came up to me later that night yelling at me, asking me why I did it and what I had to gain from it as well as to stay away from him and to never talk to him again. Now I am only down to three of my friends left, two being my cousins and the other being my girlfriend and I believed that they would never believe the lies of that brat but eventually even they left me alone._

_Nico fell victim to believing the lies of Alec when he kept saying that I was just playing with Bianca's feeling's for me and that I got her killed when I could have done something to save her, and eventually he just completely ignored me whenever he came back to camp, acting like I was not there._

_Thalia was the next to leave me believing the lies that I broke the bow that Artemis gave too her as well as the spear that her father gave to her. She came up to me that morning screaming and yelling at me, telling me that they were gifts from Artemis and her father and why I would break them when I knew how much they meant to her, but when I tried to explain to her that I didn't do it she told me to shut up and leave her alone and to never talk to her again, she then punched me and left, I haven't talked to her since._

_Annabeth was the last to leave, even though I had a feeling that she was the very first that left me. I was heading to dinner, even though I didn't have any friends down there and they all usually glared at me, when I heard cheering coming from the Pavilion, so being the curious person that I am, I went to see what was going on, (I wish that I hadn't), when I saw all the campers in there along with all the Gods, even Ares and Dionysus (who had been released from his punishment this year) and while the two of them were looking at the scene in front of them with disgust, everyone else was going "KISS, KISS, KISS". When I saw what was happening my heart shattered into a million pieces, Annabeth was up on the stage and kissing someone but the thing was, that it wasn't me that she was kissing, it was Alec Daniels and I knew then and there that I would be leaving camp and that I wouldn't be returning here any time soon._

_I returned to my cabin and packed everything that I needed, clothes, nectar, ambrosia, water, food, my watch (aka shield) and my pen (aka sword), nothing else, no pictures and no souvenirs of the time I had spent there. I walked up to the pine tree that used to house Thalia and just as I was about to cross the border I heard Ares and Dionysus call me and the next thing I knew I was being blessed by both Ares (with increased battle senses and reflexes, a better strategic mind, being able to create any weapon that I want as well as to increase the anger of an opponent to make them lose focus in battle) and Dionysus (with the ability to make my enemy completely mad as well as to take away any madness of an ally, I can now grow grapes and create wine as well as me having god-like alcohol resistance), they said it was because I couldn't survive without it but I knew what they were really trying to say (be careful Percy use these gifts to protect yourself and we are sorry for what happened with everyone else and hope to see you again) and I was really glad that I still had some friends that I could rely on. _

_But before they could leave I gave each of them a ring that fits their personality (Ares – A flaming red sword and Dionysus – A purple wine bottle) and said that if they ever needed my help or just wanted to talk then the rings would let me know and I would be there for them and only them, no one else, because the rings would only work for them so if they get stolen it would feel that it is with the wrong person and they would automatically return to the two of them. I then said good-bye to them and __**THAT **__camp and left hoping that I would never return, but somehow I don't think the fates are that kind, at least not to me._

* * *

_The Void_

_When Percy left Camp Half-Blood_

_In a stable, in a distant galaxy, a gorgeous and deadly pure white horse raised its head for the first time in over 20 millennium, ready to race to the aid of its betrayed rider._

* * *

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the four horsemen of the Apocalypse everything belongs to Rick Riordan and the bible.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Rise of Conquest - Part 2

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the four horsemen of the Apocalypse everything belongs to Rick Riordan and the bible.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Rise of Conquest - Part 2**

The Void

Chaos's Garden

Order's POV

I was walking around my sister's garden at the back of our castle just to clear my head, when I suddenly felt something drawing me toward the stables, now normally this wouldn't be a problem but it wasn't the normal stables that I was heading toward it was the stable where we house the horses that belong to the Four Horsemen. When I arrived I also saw that my sister Chaos was there as well and in that instance I knew that something was happening. I walked up to my sister and asked "Chaos, do you know what's going on".

"No I do not brother but I have a feeling that it is something spectacular" Chaos replied, "But come let us see what is going on in the stables".

We then entered the stables and we went past the horses of War, Famine and Death and they were still in the same position as usually and I was expecting it to be the same with the horse of Conquest but that was a mistake, instead what I found in its stall was complete and utter chaos (no pun intended). The stable hands were running around trying to find some rope trying to tie together the stable door of Conquests horse but that wasn't the most terrifying thing, what was most terrifying was the destruction that Conquests horse was causing almost like it was trying to escape from the stable that it is in and the exact moment that I thought that the door broke and the horse broke free and breaking the sound barrier it was gone before anyone could stop it "What on earth is going on around here, what happened".

One of the stable hands walked up to me and said "Lord Order, we apologise sir but we don't know what happened one minute the horse was fine and then the next it was going crazy trying to break out. We were doing our best to hold it in but as you can see we couldn't".

I took a deep breath and said "Find it, I don't care how or what you do to find it, just find that horse, NOW" and with that I walked out of the room without a second glance, my sister following me. "What happened Chaos, that horse was always the calmest of the four, so what could have caused it to go mad like that".

"I don't know Brother but what ever happened must be important to the horse or it wouldn't have left the way it did. All we can do is wait and see as well as hope that the horse returns to us so that eventually it may choose its rider"

* * *

Third Person POV

What the two creators did not know was that at that moment in time, the Horse of Conquest was going to earth to help its rider who was in a bit of trouble with some of the monsters that live there.

* * *

Percy's POV

Oh come one, how many of them do I have to kill before they get the hint, I mean I have been in this forest for two days now and the only thing that I have been doing is constantly killing monsters and nothing else, not even drinking or eating. Each time I would get a chance to sit down and eat something more monsters would appear and I was starting to run for my life again and to be perfectly honest I didn't know how much longer I could last like this.

I had just been found again by another group of monsters and been backed up to a cliff and with nowhere to go it started to look like this was my end when out of nowhere a huge pure white horse in armour appeared before me and every single one of the monsters in front of it bowed before it like it was a king or something, the monsters then got up and left without another sound. The horse then turned around to look me in the eye and what I saw was wisdom and experience that has more depth in it then any animal or monster that I have ever seen before in my life. Suddenly it started walking towards me, when I heard something rustle in the bushes, but it didn't matter to me, nothing else mattered in the world at that moment other then the horse in front of me.

As if on instinct I raised my hand to touch it, in the background I could hear shouting but it didn't matter, and when I did all I saw was white and when I could see again I was amazed. I looked like a king, I was wearing armour similar to that of the horse in front of me as well as wearing a crown on top of my head and instead of holding Riptide in my hand I was holding a pure white bow with a wolf's head holding the string on either side of it, along with a quiver of arrows on my back, and to be honest all together I looked absolutely deadly.

It also seems that my senses have gotten better because for some reason I can hear people talking in the bushes and what I heard them saying made me furious as well as worried for the other riders, (you see when I touched Victory, my horse, all the information that I needed to know appeared in my head) "Come on if we knock out the both of them and then take them to Lord Order and Lady Chaos we will probable get a raise" said a soldier.

Another soldier replied "I can't wait; we will be classed as heroes and asked to be two of the other riders".

That is when I lost it; I mean there is no way that I am going to let these two clowns become two of my riders. I armed my bow, and don't tell me how I knew that I could shoot now I just could, and that is when I gave them my only warning and shot them right between their heads to scare them away. _That was a very nice shot you made my rider, I knew that you could do it. _I heard in my head.

"Uhm, who said that"

_I did, your partner, now that we have found each other and connected we can talk to each other telepathically and you also have that ability with the other rider's horses as well, where as the other rider's can only talk to their own._

"Well I guess that from now on we shall be partners don't you think Victory".

_I can't wait for it Conquest._

"Now before we do anything else we should go and free the other horses from their captors don't you think my friend" I replied climbing on to Victory's back "Can you take me to them".

_Of course_

* * *

Third Person's POV

Arriving at the planet of Order and Chaos, Percy, or Conquest as he was now called, headed to the stables that housed the horses but soon they were discovered by the stable hands.

After all of the people were locked and tied up Conquest went and talked to Bloodshed (War's Horse), Starvation (Famine's Horse) and Reaper (Death's Horse) telling them who he was and what was going on.

Soon when the horses understood what was going on the five of them were heading out of the stables but were stopped by the army as well as Order and Chaos. "Who are you? Why have you taken the horses?" Order asked (Percy isn't on Victory at the moment and he is not in his armour either so for the moment he is unrecognisable).

"Why do you ask? Are you going to try and capture us like you're soldiers said before?" Percy snarled back.

"What do you mean?" Chaos asked in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me, I heard you're soldiers talking about knocking us out and taking the two of us to you as well as becoming two of the riders and there is no way I am letting two fools become some of my riders" Percy replied.

"What do you mean your riders" said Order thinking that he's figured out who the boy is with the horses.

Before Percy replied he turned around and jumped on top of Victory and a bright light surrounded him and Victory and when they were seen again they were both in their armour showing everyone who he was and he then replied "Who do you think I am?" and he rode off with the other horses and eventually all they could see was a speck in the distance.

Order rounded on the two soldiers that came back from trying to find Conquest's horse and said "You fools, you do know that you have just made us an enemy of Conquest the only person in the universe that the other horsemen will listen to so in turn made an enemy of them all" Order then turned around and stomped off leaving the two soldiers quivering in their boots. "Chaos do have any idea how we can fix this mess".

"Perhaps, but you will have to believe me when I say that it could make things worse as well as better" Chaos replied.

"Well we have to try something or the universe, as well as the two of us are finished" Order said before entering his study and not coming out for the rest of the day.

* * *

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the four horsemen of the Apocalypse everything belongs to Rick Riordan and the bible.**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3: The Start of War

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the four horsemen of the Apocalypse everything belongs to Rick Riordan and the bible.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

* * *

**The Start of War**

Egypt - The Sphinx

Percy's POV

We just left the planet of Order and Chaos and arrived back on earth and what I saw in front of me made me look twice because I was standing in front of the Sphinx "Tell me Bloodshed is this where you rider is".

_Yes Conquest_

"Well then can you lead the way to where War is, and can you lead us fast because I have a feeling that he needs our help" I said.

_Of course follow me_

Bloodshed started to lead us to the other side of the Sphinx when I heard someone yelling for help, _Conquest that's my rider War and it sounds like he needs help_ and that's when I pushed Victory into a gallop so that we could be there quickly and what I saw made me think that the world is falling into chaos. I saw a boy with red hair and he was wearing red shorts and a t-shirt saying, Bring The War, gods this kid definitely ranks high for being War but that wasn't what was worrying me the most about him at the moment, it was the fact that he was being attacked by a monster that I have never seen before I was about to go and help him when I thought that the best thing to do was get him to make a connection with Bloodshed in this battle "Bloodshed you go and help War because I think that it would be best if you do it so that he can trust you as well as make a connection with you like I did with Victory when he helped me but if you do need us just call and we will be there to help".

_Alright Conquest I'll call if I need you or after my rider becomes his true self_ and with that Bloodshed galloped off to help War.

I turned around toward Starvation and said to him "Get ready because when we have convinced War of who he is we will be heading to get Famine ok".

_You got Sir_

I turned back around and saw that Bloodshed had all but destroyed the monster that had attacked War and was now looking at him trying to get him to pat him much like Victory did with me and when I started to head over I saw a red light coming from the two of them showing me that War has just entered the game.

When I reached them with the other horses I finally got a good look at his face he looked around 19 years old like me and like when I became Conquest and got white rims around my eyes he got red ones outside of his brown eyes and now instead of the t-shirt and pants he was wearing blood red armour with spikes sticking out of the side in some places, but what made him look truly deadly was the sword that was on his back because it was huge and along with the lion hilt you can be certain that it will cause a lot of destruction. He looked up at me when he noticed that I was there and looked like he was going to draw his sword when I said "Peace my friend I am here to help you out and to also explain about who you have become when you were chosen by Bloodshed here to become War the Second Horsemen".

"Who are you? Why are you here to help it's not like anyone has ever helped me before so why start now" the boy replied.

"I am Conquest the First Horsemen as well as the leader of the Horsemen and as to why I am here; I am here to help one of my fellow horsemen, one of my brothers in arm".

"Brothers in arms you mean you want me to become a part of your family" he asked me.

"Of course, after all if Bloodshed thinks that you are worthy enough to become War then you must be something else, now are you going to tell me your name or do I just keep calling you War so that you can forget about your past like I want to".

"Well I would prefer it if you called me War but my real name is Darien Cole, I'm 19 years old and I am a demigod son of the Egyptian God of war Montu, what about you Conquest".

"Me, I'm a demigod son of Poseidon, the Greek God of the sea's, I am 19 years old like you and people used to call me Percy Jackson" I replied while he mounted Bloodshed and together we started to ride through the desert while we talked.

* * *

War's POV

"So you want to tell me what happened for you to end up all the way out here near the Sphinx" Per-Conquest asked me.

He seemed like a nice guy as well as trust worthy enough to explain my situation too so I thought why not "well…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was walking around the back streets of the Egyptian black markets trying to keep myself hidden from the monsters, my fellow demigods and gods of Egyptian mythology because I don't want anything to do with it after everything they had done to me when I suddenly heard a hissing sound coming from the shadows of an alley close by and what stepped out was one of the most deadly of the Egyptian monsters, the Serpopard, half serpent, half leopard but all killer. I started running from the monster but what I didn't notice was where I was running toward and that was The Sphinx in the middle of a desert. _

_Flashback End_

* * *

"I tried to fight against it but I didn't have a weapon to fight with so I thought I was done for when Bloodshed appeared and killed the monster for me and you know what happened after that" I told him.

"Why did you not want anything to do with the gods" he asked me.

"Well I met the gods once but it didn't end very well for me because they tried to use me to hunt down a demigod that went against their will and when I said no they sent me into exile and I have been on the run ever since" I said.

"That's terrible, but I can believe that they would do it after all most Gods are probable like the Greek and Roman Gods, arrogant, selfish, prideful and power hungry" Conquest said back.

"So I guess you have met you're Gods as well".

"Yeah I have and believe me when I say mine just as bad if not worse then most of the others out there".

"What do you mean? Is it to do with your story" I asked him.

"Yeah you could say that".

Right then I heard all the pain, hurt, anger and betrayal that he has been through and thought that he may want to talk about it so I asked him if he wanted to talk about it and he said if we are going to be brothers then I should know everything about him and that is when he started to tell me his story and when I heard it I was furious at the Gods for what they did to him and swore that I would make them pay for it. I was brought out of my thoughts when Conquest told me about his encounter with Order and Chaos as well as their soldiers and I was glad that he was able to free Bloodshed and the other horses before they could make them take riders through force.

"So who are we going to go after next Conquest" I asked him.

"Famine and in order to do that we have to go to another realm as it would seem that that is where Starvation, Famine's horse, wants us to go".

"Well then let's get going shall we" I said while putting on my Helmet and getting ready for war.

* * *

Third Person POV

Order and Chaos Planet – The Void

"Can you feel that brother" Chaos asked.

"Yes Chaos the Second Horsemen has been found and we must soon put our plan into action if we are ever to gain Conquest's trust again and make him understand that we are not the enemies he needs to worry about, when in fact Void is the true enemy" Order replied.

* * *

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the four horsemen of the Apocalypse everything belongs to Rick Riordan and the bible.**

**Please Review the story**

**Give lots of reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Arrival of Famine

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the four horsemen of the Apocalypse everything belongs to Rick Riordan and the bible.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

* * *

**The Arrival of Famine**

Asgard - The Bi-Frost Bridge

Conquest's POV

We had just arrived on some sort of bridge but that wasn't the weirdest thing, because what really threw me for a loop was the fact that the bridge was a rainbow.

War and myself started to head down the, uh, rainbow bridge.

_No Conquest it is called the Bi-Frost Bridge, it links Migard, or earth to you, to Asgard and Asgard is the home of the Norse Gods and the rider that Starvation is looking for is most likely a demigod child of one of them._

_Oh, ok, thanks for that Victory_

_Any time_

"So Starvation can you point us in the right direction of Famine or are we gonna have to search the place top to bottom" I asked.

_Well it is a bit fuzzy due to the large concentration of magic in the area but if I am correct my partner is to the right_ and after I got the instructions War turned toward me ready to get his directions.

"We go right and ready yourself War so far the two times that the horses have come for us we have been in trouble so be ready for anything but I will send in Starvation first so that Famine and Starvation can try to make a connection before we get involved" I said.

"I hear you boss" War replied readying himself for battle.

That is when we started to head toward the direction that we were pointed in and when we got there it looked like a bomb site there was a group of monsters in the area that consisted of some creatures that I had read about before I left, there was a group of Lindworms (dragon like creatures with no wings) as well as Jörmungandr (which in simplest terms is a large serpent like creature that guards the life tree Yggdrasil) and to say that I was worried for the other rider was an understatement because he was completely surrounded and the only thing that I could make out of him was his pitch black hair and with that thought I said to Starvation, "Quick help your rider with Jörmungandr we will deal with the Lindworms, War move we need to deal with these creatures fast and don't worry about your weapon not working on them, according to Victory our weapons work on any and all monsters no matter their origin".

"You got it" and with that War was off to help out Famine and I than got Victory to take a couple of steps back and started to shoot arrows as quick as the speed of light destroying the monsters the second that they got touched by my arrows. It took around 10 minutes but eventually we destroyed all of the Lindworms and even Jörmungandr was gone and that is when War came back to me and along with Reaper we headed over toward Famine and Starvation, when we got there you could tell the two had connected because the boy, Famine, now wore pitch black armour as well as having a scarf cover is face from the chin to over the tip of his nose but you could see the black outline in his eyes but what completely proved it was the whip that he held in his right hand, it had spikes coming out of it to deal extra damage as well as the grip being in the shape of a snake.

When he spoke his voice was muffled by the scarf that covered it but you could still make out what he was saying "I assume that you are Conquest and War, am I correct?" we nodded and he continued "well then I must say that it is nice to meet the two of you Starvation here has told me all that I need to know about the Horsemen and just for future reference I would prefer to be called Famine but my true name is Dean Black, I am 18 years old and I am the son of the Norse God of Winter Höðr I do not like my gods because they all avoid their children that are not full Gods and do not even care for any of them as well as forget about them without a care in the world and leave them to the monsters that hunt our kind" when he finished speaking he was almost yelling and myself and War where not only shocked but furious and I could tell that I wasn't the only one that wanted to go and have a chat with these Norse Gods, I mean at least ours pay attention and help us sometimes these other Gods seem to not care what happens to their children.

I shook myself out of my thoughts when Famine had calmed down somewhat and asked him how he felt about joining our family and when he said that he would love to I was thrilled that we had gained a third ally and not a new enemy so he jumped on Starvation and we started walking back to the start of the Bi-frost Bridge.

* * *

Famine's POV

To say that I was surprised by Conquest and War would be an understatement, I mean I would have expected people that are not happy with who they had become because they missed their family but when I looked into their eyes I could see the pain, hurt, anger and betrayal that they have been through in their life and it was then that I got the feeling that the two of them have been through more than I ever could have been through. So I then spoke to them and asked them "Hey can I ask the two of you something".

I looked over to the two of to see if they nodded and when I looked into their eyes I could see that they knew what I was going to ask and were hesitant and that alone made me worried for them and what they had been through. They eventually nodded but I could see they did it with great reluctance, Conquest more than War, "Um could you tell me what happened to you, because I can see in your eyes that you have been through great betrayal and it would be nice to know who I should turn into shrivelled up old corpses for hurting my brothers" and it was then that I knew that we would be true brothers.

They looked like they didn't want to tell me but eventually War told me who he is as well as what happened with his Gods and to say I was unhappy with how they treated him would be an understatement but when I heard about the situation with Conquest I was furious and knew that if I met any Greeks or Romans in battle I would slaughter them and leave no one standing whether they be a demigod or god.

Just after I had thought that we had reached the end of the bridge and Conquest spoke for the first time since he told me what happened to him "Well guys are you ready to go and help Death".

"You bet" War replied

"Yes let's go and help our last brother" I said

With that the other two left Asgard but before I did I turned around and looked at the Bi-Frost Bridge and what lay beyond it for what I would hoped would be the last time but somehow I didn't think it would be.

* * *

The Void

Third Person's POV

"Well it would seem that Famine has arrived and soon Death will as well" Order said

"Indeed brother and that means we will have to put our plans into action soon if we have a chance to get them to side with us" Chaos replied

"Agreed Chaos so, let's get to work shall we"

* * *

Unknown Location

Third Person's POV

Slowly for the first time, in over 100 millennium, a being that was stronger than Order and Chaos started to gain strength waiting to strike and take his revenge against those that fought against it and forced it to retreat and gain its strength once more.

* * *

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters or the four horsemen of the Apocalypse everything belongs to Rick Riordan and the bible.**

**Give lots of reviews please.**


	6. SOPA

**Dear Fans,**

**Sadly, this is not a new Chapter, and although I know that many of you are already aware of this, but pro-SOPA supporters are attempting to bring back another version of SOPA. Naturally any version of SOPA is unwelcome, since it would force the removal of all fanart, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, online videos/movies etc. Please help stop SOPA.**

**To sign a petition to stop this, go to:**

**Petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**Or just google SOPA 2014.**

**The petition will close on March 19.**

**There's still a couple thousand signatures needed, so please, sign the petition, have friends sign and have family members sign and spread the word.**

**You only need an E-mail acount tp create an acount and sign this petition.**

**Again, please spread the word, it needs to be stopped before its to late.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
